


Warmth

by Bakagamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mostly talking about Kagami's feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamis/pseuds/Bakagamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami missed his warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It was a long day. On the other side, Aomine was placed to guard some elite ballroom event (That bastard must be having fun seeing boobs everywhere). While, he on the other hand, had to guard a spoiled kid. His job was to keep his eyes on this kid, so he won't run away. At least, outside house. Well, he was't a big fan of children, he had a bumpy road at the first few hour before somehow tamed the brat with his cooking.

His back leant on the door, as if he could collapse anytime soon. Indeed, he did tamed the spoiled-kid but, he had to cook all day long to keep him shut. Kagami slided down until he sat on the ground and sigh softly. He took off his shoes, throwing it randomly at the rack, causing mess. It wasn't like him, but he was tired to give a fuck right now. His leg tried to support him all way to the couch, in the living room. And soon after that, he slumped on it, moaned blissfully over the soft material that hit his face.

A chuckled broke the silent. His mind drifted off to the few hour event: The kid that slipped on a whip cream that fell on the floor. It was hilarious. Though, the crying was annoying. His mind went on, heading to Aomine. He wondered what he was doing. But, he knows no better to not try to call or send any text to him. He was on duty. Special police. Kind of like spy or something. He doesn't want the incident like the other departemen to happens. They said, the woman was calling the man, and he picked up. A momentary of guard down, and a bullet shoot right through him.

But, he will be lying if he say he doesn't miss Aomine.

Work had been a bitch. It took many hours of his daily life. Even if it's not, their schedule always clashed. One went work, the other on holiday or break. He, couldn't remember the last time having their shoulder touch against each other. In innocent way. Like when they were watching movie, or had lunch in the office. But, seriously. Scratch lunch or dinner, even duing coffee break where work is not allowed for few minutes, they are unable to meet each other.

His eyes fluttered close, breathing remain steadily while he changed his position: Facing to the ceiling. HIs left hand was left dagling, finger rested on the cold tile. While his right hand was placed on his chest, to hear his own heartbeat.

No used asking.

As much as he want Aomine to be here, he can't.

As much as he want to talk to him, Aomine had work to do.

Sometimes, he wants to blame work for this. But, he remembered that this is what they want to do and agree to do together. Hah, long story. But, they kinda want to try this job since back then.

But, he still missed that smug tone. That damn face that mocked him down, as much as he hates to admit it.

He missed the challenge they had every day. It always thrilling, and exciting. Both of them always managed to rill each other.

Most of all, he missed Aomine overly too-close touch. Where they could barely feel each other warm, where one of them would touch the other and got a smack, or an ew, gross, or a laugh. Maybe, that kind of trying to seduce each other looks.

He missed it.

As if there is a lump in his neck. His breath went to slight shaky, kind of getting restrain. Kagami shutted his eyes, an attempt to calm himself down.

Wow. He can't believe himself getting down simply over this.

Over, missing his warmth.

Sounds gross and funny at the same time.

But, you know. When they slept together, the warmth. Something, it feels relieving.

He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Kagami decided to close his eyes, went to sleep.

Maybe, he would dream Aomine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my short fanfiction! Hope you like it! Please do criticize or correction on grammar/spell-checking!


End file.
